Oliver and Company 2
by strong man
Summary: This is a DodgerxEinsteinxFrancis story,More chapters coming soon  WARNING for gay doggys only I mean it.No sex in the first chapter but the sex will come,I promise you,also how will the other's react once they find out.
1. Dodger's in Love

**_This is my first Olive and Company fanfic, so go easy on me and don't worry I'll do as best I can_**

_**Rated**:_ M

_**Pairings**: _Dodger/Einstein, Tito/Georgette** (Slash)**

**_Enjoy_**

As Fagin rode his dog filled cart, Dodger felt uneasy. He was uneasy from a sickness called love.

He was felt this way with two dogs in particular.

Einstein looked over at him and noticed something was bothering him. "Dodger, are you okay?" He asked trying to figure it out.

Dodger turned to the Great Dane and replied with a faux smile. "Yeah, just tired from the party."

"Well, I don't mind, want to sleep with me tonight?" Einstein asked smiling.

Dodger's heart begin racing from the offer.

"You mean it?" He asked staring at him in partial disbelief and hope that things would turn to a more favorable direction."

"Sure, I always enjoy company with friends" Einstein explained.

"Yeah, friends just what I thought..." Dodger thought, sighing to himself.

Both dogs smiled at the other for a few moments. Dodger felt a connection between them but dismissed it frowning.

"Don't worry dodger, we'll be home soon." The Dane told him, partially hinting his intentions. He nuzzled Dodger's head.

"I hope my opera and ballet show is on." Francis happily barked.

Tito turned to Francis with an annoyed tone. "Who cares about that dumb show anyway?" The Chihuahua said mockingly. The French bulldog growled at him.

"Come on guys knock it off." Rita ordered, fed up with their constant bickering.

"Yeah, could you two stop fighting for at least one day." Dodger cosigned with his ex-girlfriend.

There was a moment of silent. An hour later, Fagin and the gang made it home. The dogs had fallen asleep along the way. Rita slept on one side of the cart. Tito had sweet dream of Georgette, on the other side. Dodger slept along side with Einstein and Francis.

Fagin clapped twice, alerting the dogs of their arrival.

The dogs awoke and licked Fagin's extended hands.

"Come on guys, out of the cart!" He commanded.

One by one dogs jumped out. Fagin parked the now empty cart in front of his cabin, and they all headed inside.

Fagin headed downstairs and performed his daily ritual of rubbing his face before walking to his chair.

The dogs gathered by his side as Einstein fetched the storybook.

Einstein laid the book in Fagin's lap. The man lifted the book and opened it, starting to read a passage.

The dogs began yawning as he continued reading, Tito atop Francis' head.

Two hours of reading later, Fagin decided it was enough for the night.

"Alright guys time for bed." He yawned, stretching his arms and back before getting comfortable and drifting into slumber.

The dogs immediately followed after him and everyone fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

Einstein made his way over to his area and awaited Dodger's company.

Dodger pawed over to the Great Dane and laid underneath him.

Einstein's warmth made Dodger blush.

The Dane smiled and rested his paw on top of Dodger's. Dodger playfully placed his free paw onto Einstein's.

Einstein blushed and licked the top of his head, eliciting a moan from the male under him.

"Dodger." He started with a silky tone.

"Yes?" The Jack russell terrier asked, enjoying the larger dog's warmth.

"I have a secret to tell you but, you have to promise me that this will not ruin our friendship." Einstein requested.

"It won't, I promise." He replied, putting his trust in him.

"Okay." The Great Dane said relieved. He took a deep breath and made his confession, "Dodger, I think I love you."

Dodger rolled onto his back, still under his friend.

There was a moment of silence. Dodger stared at him, in disbelief his fantasies were one step closer to becoming reality.

"What did you say?" He whispered, needing to be sure he heard him right.

Einstein shut his eyes hoping that the feelings were mutual and their friendship wasn't tarnished.

The two shared a moment of awkward silence. The great dane opened his eyes to see Dodger looking away.

The jack russell terrier thought it over, Einstein had made his move and they could move on together if he told him hiw he felt.

"I love you too." He said with a loving smile.

"You really do?" The other asked nervously and in partial disbelief.

"Yeah, I just couldn't admit it. I thought you knew..." He started with a blush. " I thought you knew that I liked you, but I wasn't sure if you felt the same way."

"I just wanted to wait until the right time." Einstein replied, knowing his good friend.

"Oh." Dodger said, feeling stupid.

Einstein was about to lick Dodger's neck but was stopped by the terrier.

"Einstein not now, the others are still around." He warned.

"Oh I understand." The Dane frowned. Dodger thought of an idea to brighten up his mood.

"But we can still kiss, we'll have to mate when we are alone okay?" Dodger sent him a wink.

"Okay." Einstein smiled, feeling a bit better.

Einstein and Dodger smiled at each other, lust overcame them in an instant and the two were at each other.

In the passionate lock of maws, Dodger's tongue explored the Dane's mouth. Einstein felt the caress of his appendage and fought back playfully, entering the terrier's maw.

Throughout the night the two dogs lay together and kissed. While the others were fast asleep Francis awoke silently. He saw the two in an intimate kiss through half lidded eyes and smiled.

Francis wanted to join their party but knew it would be better to wait until they were all alone.

**_Yes here it is, I finally got it up, I have been wanting to do this for a long time but I was too afraid to do it but I'm strong and I don't care if haters hate gay pairings_**

**_Editing done by Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYF_**

**_Please review, I want to see what you think of this_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is my second chapter of Oliver & Company 2**_

**_Rated:_ **M

**_Pairings:_ **Dodger/Einstein/Francis, Tito/Georgette, Winston/Fagin **(Slash)**

It was now morning and everyone woke at the sound of Fagin heading upstairs to get some fresh air

Note that he was no longer a thief

Tito woke up from an amazing dream he had of Georgette sitting under the Mistletoe looking deeply into each others eyes and just about to kiss

Dodger was dreaming of him and Einstein in a meadow full of flowers running towards each other in slow motion and Einstein knocked Dodger down to the ground then he nuzzled him in the most passionate way possible, he knew it only a dream but it could happen

Tito and the rest of the gang stretched their body's and ran upstairs to look at some girl and boy dogs as they were passing by, Francis wagged his stub of a tail when he heard those last two words but he heard something downstairs, it sounded like moaning and grunting so he went to check it out...the rest were already gone to Jenny's

Downstairs, Einstein was on top of Dodger...pounding into him then Dodger himself grunted in pain as he left scratch marks on the floor but he got used to it after some some slow thrusts then he relaxed and just let his toung fall to the ground that is until Dodger saw Francis in the corner of his eye and so did Einsten, they pulled away from each other quickly

"Francis...what are you doing here" The Great Dane said shockingly

"Yeah... we thought you have gone with the rest" He said siding with his boyfriend

"I just wanted to see it you guy were okay" The bull dog said

"We're fine...right Einsten" Dodger said nervously

The great Dane nodded

There was a moment of silence until Francis asked what they were doing

"Oh...well...you see" The French bull dog started

He know what they were doing and he smiled cause he was gay as well so he walked over to Dodger and nuzzled him

"I know" He said feeling the warmth of his fur before pulling away then he did the same to Einsten, he looked at the two

"What do you mean?" Dodger said sweating

"I been watching you the other night when Einsten was sleeping on top of you" Francis explained

"What!" He sais in surprise"

Einsten gulped down in worriedness

"Dodger...it's alright...I had a secret too" He told him not to be scared and to calm down

"Really? The Dan stepped up to get a good listen

"Yes...the reason I watch so much theatre is that I'm the same as you two" He said looking down hoping that he could join in on the action

"You mean? He said gladly smiling

Francis nodded and both Dodger & Einsten smiled then Francis turned around, bent his front down and asked who is going first

"I'm going first" He said walking towards the bulldog

"Dodger..your up then it's Einstein's turn" He said giggling already tell that he was having a good time

Dodger nodded the wrapped his paws around his stomach and prepared himself to move in & out of Francis who moaned at the feeling of him moving

Einstein wanted a piece of the action so he walked pasted Dodger and turned around facing Francis

He sat down near his face until he was touching his nose then crawled over and placed his toung in his mouth, Francis felt Einstein's saliva on his toung it tasted very good and he was enjoying this, Dodger & Einstein was enjoying it as well

Meanwhile Fagin got off of his scooter and Rita got out of the basket, he took of his hat and went to the door then ringed the door-bell

Winston opened the door, saw Fagin and smiled

"Fagin...what a surprise" Winston said gladly

"I'm here to see Jenny" Fagin announced

"Come on in" He said stepping aside

"Thank you...Winston" He said before walking in and taking off his hat

Tito rushed upstairs to Georgette who was taking her evening nap

"She's in the kitchen fixing her cat some food" He said taking off his green raincoat for him and putting it on the rack

Fagin went in the kitchen along with his dog

Jenny heard footsteps coming towards her and looked up

"Oh...Fagin..hi" She said she saw him

"I see that your kitten is all grown up" He said looking at the cat eating

"Yeah...he gotten big" She said as she pulled her hair back covering her eye

"Jenny...you..know I never seen you play the piano...would you mind teaching me? He offered

"Not at all...just let me get cleaned up first" She said before getting up from the seat

Fagin nodded and waited for her who was washing her hands, 2 minutes passed and she went into the living room Fagin followed her

Jenny sat on the seat and Fagin sat next to her then she started to give him lessons

While Oliver was eating, Rita greeted him and he looked up

"Hi...Rita" He stopped eating and looked at her

"Wow...you've really did grown over the years" She said amazed by how much he gowned

"Yeah...I did" He said looking downs smiling

He looked around and asked where Dodger was at

"He's back at the Barge along with Einstein and Francis" She explained

"What about Tito? The cat asked

Rita:"He's upstairs probably sweet-talking Georgette

In Georgette's room, Tito was indeed sweet-talking her and she was laying her bed laughing,,.she had Tito under her paw as he was telling jokes to her

"Tito...your thick American-Mexican accent is so adorable" She explained so smoothly

"Thanks baby" He said

In the living room, Fagin was getting the hang of it and the two started to sing "Good Company together (Fagin's singing voice will be by Celena Cherry in a male version)

Despite that Celena Cherry is female and I couldn't find anyone else to do Fagin's singing voice plus she did say that all she wanted to do is sing

Winston was about to walk into the room but instead heard the sweet sound of Fagin's voice, he placed his ear to the door to get a better listen of his wonderful voice

Fagin thanked Jenny for the lesson as he 3went out the door only to be knocked over by Winston

Winston snapped back into reality and got up

"Fagin...my most humble apologies" He said helping him up then dust him off

"It's okay...I was just on my way out" He said nervously

Winston heard those words and his heart fell, he wanted Fagin to stay a little longer

"Well...good-bye Winston" He said

He called his two dogs to come and Rite said her goodbye to Oliver before walking to her master

As for Tito, Georgette understood company that he had to get going

"Goodbye Alonzo...I hope we meet again" She said sweetly

"See ya baby" He said departing out the door and downstairs to his master

"Goodbye Fagin" Winston said

Jenny was practiceing on the piano while Fagin and his two dogs departed out the front door

Rita and Tito jumped into the basket but as Fagin was about to get on his scooter he forgot something he needs to give to Winston

Winston was just about to close the door when Fagin ran into his arms and kissed him with passion

Winston didn't know he was like that nor did him but neither didn't hesitate to wonder, they just went with the flow

He felt his toung being pushed by Fagin making his lift his leg up

_**Sorry for the long wait...had to work on my other stories**_

_**Anyway more chapters coming up soon and remember to review this**_


	3. A House Worth Living In

_**This is my third chapter of Oliver & Company 2**_

_**Pairings:**_ Einstein/Dodger/Francis, Tito/Georgette, Winston/Fagin (Slash)

_**Rated: **_M

_**This whole chapter is based on the song "I Need A House" By Same Difference**_

The two stopped kissing and Winston stood there speechless

"Well..I better get going" He said before rushing to his scooter, starting it up and drove away

A smile came upon Winston's face as he slowly closed the door behind him

He deeply breathed in then out and walked into the living room where Jenny was playing on the piano, he sat down beside her and watched her as she played

At the Barge, Fagin parked his scooter in front of the cabin and got out along with his two dog

They walked downstairs only to see his three dogs sleeping in Dodgers bed including himself

Fagin smiled at them then walked over and patted each one on the head

Rita and Tito looked at each other them decided to get some rest

The two went to their beds and laid down, Tito fell fast asleep but Rita stared at the three mostly at Dodger

She just couldn't believe that Dodger chose to be gay over her but she respected his wished and smiled with delight then slowly laid her head down and closed her eyes

As for Fagin, he yawned as her slowly slid on the couch and slept with a smile on his face

As he drifted off to sleep, he was dreaming of living in the Foxworth Residence with his hair combed back and wearing a nice buttoned up tuxedo along with his dogs who were bathed and groomed (excluding Tito)

They were in the living room watching Jenny play the piano, Winston was leaning against the door and Fagin leaned his head on his shoulder

Dodger, Einstein and Francis who were still in love were in backyard playing tug of war, Rita was sleeping in her fancy dog house while Tito as he all know was sleeping with Georgette's paw on his head, both needed their beauty rest

It was Einstein vs Dodger and Francis, they pulled as hard as they can but the Great Dane was very strong

He pulled Dodger and Francis over the line that Dodger drew

Shortly after they let go, Dodger walked up to his boyfriend and licked his cheek saying that he did a great job

But when it was time to go inside, they did so excluding Rita...by the way she didn't mind sleeping alone at all

Inside and upstairs in Georgette's room, she and her possible boyfriend were sleeping with her paw covering his waist

In the other room, Fagin and Winston got Jenny ready for bed by tucking her in then Winston gave her a kiss on the cheek

"Good night" He said as he closed the door and turned off the lights

Note that her parents died by a drive by-shooting when they were making their way to the airport back home so while Winston continues to pose as a father-figure, Fagin decided to take the part of the mother since he had nothing better to do with his life

They then went to their room that Dodger and his two wonderful lovers were sleeping in

The two saw the dogs sleeping on the floor, all cuddled up by the bed then they walked to the bed and got in

They kissed each other good night and Fagin went to sleep on his side and soon felt a muscler hand around his cest

He didn't move nor did he open his eyes, just smiled and turned over to face his husband and they cuddled together

**(o)**

It was morning and the gang got up out of bed and stretched, Fagin did the same thing but he was woken by his back hurting, it didn't bother him that much

He sat up and scratched his five o' shadow that seemed to be always on his face

Dodger, Francis and his one true lover Einstein were greeting each other a good morning and as for Tito he had yet another dream about his wonderful Georgette

Now Rita looked at the three who were nuzzling one another and smiled, she was starting to like Dodger being with his closest friend but at times she wishes that her and him could still be together but she highly doubt that will ever happen again seeing that he was happy the way he was going and she was not going to invade in their privately

Fagin decided to pay the visit to the Foxworth Residence so he got up out of the the chair and walked each one of his dogs on the head telling them that he'll gonna be gone for a while then went out the door

He got on his scooter and drove off

Meanwhile Dodger looked at the rest of the gang who were staring at her

"Well...what do we do now?" Rita said

"Actally...me, Einstein and Francis have something to tell you two" He said as his lovers came to his side

"What? He sitting by Rita

"We're homosexuals" Einstein went out with it

"Wow...I'm shocked" She said acting like she didn't know

"Ditto's to me also...I would've expected this from Francis or Einstein but you Dodger" He said confused

"Yeah...I kinda figured that out myself" Dodger claimed smiling

"But how did it exactly happen" He said wondering

"Well...it kinda happened yesterday when you guys were sleeping, when Einstein told my that he loved me more then a friend...I instantly found him to be quite attractive and as for Francis...I just think that he's sexy" He said looked at each one of them

Einstein and Francis giggled at that comment and both kissed Dodger on different sides of the cheeks

Tito who we all know is straight just went to his bed as he was saying Whatever, man" to Dodger, he laid down on his pillow and dreamed away

Rita rolled her eyes at Tito then looked at Dodger

"Dodger...I support your decision...if that is what you want? She said

"Yeah" He looked at his two lovers

Rita smiled and slowly walked away leaving the three alone

_**Well...even though Rita already knew he was gay, Dodger told her and Tito his secret but he looked like Tito did not accept him for who he is but at least Rita did and what about Fagin...will he get that chance to confirm his love for Winston or not...find out in the next chapter**_


	4. Fagin's Side Part 1

_**This is my fourth chapter of Oliver & Company 2**_

_**Pairings: **_M

**Pairings:** Tito/Georgette, Winston/Fagin (Slash)

_**Sorry that it took so long but I was working on my other stories**_

_**I got three awful notes from Shelby, some1 u dont no, and Guest telling me that I should not make another story or chapter so I say fuck them you can never change my mind...you know that you guys can get arrested for talking rude to others...thinking of calling the police on you haters and have you put in jail**_

Winston was tending to his flowers while humming to himself, Jenny was inside playing with Oliver

Fagin parked his scooter on the side of the side-walk and got off then went over to him

He bend down to see what he was doing until Winston felt a hairy kiss on his cheek which made him turn around and looked at Fagin

He smiled and got up off of the ground and hugged him followed by rubbing his fingers on his bald head sliding over to biteing his upper lip

Winston also grabbed ahold on his coat and about to pull it off but Fagin stopped him, stepped back which made him confused

Fagin explained that before they get real serious with each other, they should go out

Hearing his made Winston put his hand behind his head thinking about leaving Jenny with a babysitter but who?

"Don't worry about Jenny...I'm sure she'll be safe with Oliver and my two dogs" Fagin said

Winston looked at his dogs and saw that they were babysitter material but h decided to go over some commands so be sure

Tito and Rita preformed that Winston ordered then after he kneeled down and patted their heads then looked up at his lover

"You got some very loyal dogs here" He said to Fagin then stood up smiling

"Thanks" He said never seeing him as a dog lover like Jenny

He then got down on one knee and talked like a man should

"I want you guys to take care of Jenny while we're away...can you do that for me" He said as sweet as can be

Rita happily barked at her master and licked him which made Fagin laugh then he stood back up

"Their be just fine...I trust them" He said referring to his dogs and looking at Winston

Winston nodded then Fagin took his hand then the two went to his scooter, got on and Winston held on tight to his boyfriend's waist leaving the dogs along

Once the two were off, Rita turned to Tito who nodded them they both walked in the backyard, they saw a open window that lead to the living room and went inside

Georgette saw then and walked towards them,

"What are you guys doing here...breaking into my house! She shouted

"Winston asked our master if we can watch over Jenny while their out" Rita explained

Georgette wasn't a big fan of trusting girl to girl so she turned to Tito who she mostly cars about since her ex-boyfriend left her for a sexy male

"It's true" Was all he had to say before running to the steps waiting for her

Georgette talked with Rita, due to this being her very first time having a conversation with a girl, she had finally got a girlfriend (Just a friend)

When they were done talking, Georgette took her boyfriend upstairs to her room so they could talk

In the living room, Jenny was doing what she dose best, playing the piano and while she was playing, Rita came in and sat be next to her then happily barked causing her to stop

Jenny tuned around in the seat and patted her head then she walked into the kitchen to look for Winston due to him always being in there cooking but he wasn't there

She then saw a note on a fridge, she took it off and read it

_**Dear Jenny**_

_**Fagin and I have gone out for a while but I won't leave you alone, Fagin's dogs will keep you company until we return**_

_**Love Winston**_

She put down the note down by her side and sighed but Rita nuzzled her leg making her feel better

Jenny patted her head again while smiling then Rita wondered how Tito and Georgette are doing

In Georgette's room, Tito was talking about taking their relationship to the next level but Georgette disagreed saying they she doesn't want a commented relationship

"But...how are we going to be official if we don't to it" He said with puppy dog eyes

"Put it this way...I do love you very much but I'm not in love with you" He said sounding completely honest as possible

Tito lowered his ears in disappointment, got up from the pillow, walked down her steps then stopped and turned his head to her

"Where do you think your going" She demanded

"If we're not going to get serious then we can't have a relationship" He said before walking out the door leaving his girl behind hinting that it's over

Tito walked the halls until he bumped into Rita

"Rita...where are you going, man?" He said

"Just going to Georgette's room to have some girl time" She said feeling like she and her needed to connect

Tito just went downstairs without a response

"I wonder what's eating him" She said as she continued to the room

Meanwhile, Jenny was sitting at the table looking at a picture of her parents and her at the beach

A single tear went down her cheek then Tito went into the kitchen too and saw Jenny sitting on a chair

He didn't why was she was sad but he went over and jumped on her lap then cuddled up to his chest

Seeing Tito in her arms made her feel a lot better, sat him on the table

"This is my family" She said before showing him the picture

She whipped her eyes but Tito licked her cheek which made her smile then she patted his hair on his head...both just stared at the picture together

_**Basically, Jenny's biological dad and her friend are away, looking after her are Georgette, Tito and Rita. Okay I know it's weird to have dogs look after a person but what else can he do?**_

_**Anyway, Georgette and Tito have called it quits when Georgette refuses to do it with him...poor Tito. Rita feels like her and Georgette haven't really got to know each other but now is the chance for her to have some girl chat but what will happen?**_


	5. Fagin's Side Part 2 and Abandonment

**_This is my fifth chapter of Oliver and Company 2_**

_**Rated:** _M

_**Pairings**: _Dodger/Einstein/Francis, Tito/Alberto, Fagin/Winston, Georgette/Rita (Slash)

**_If you don't remember Alberto, he's from The Brave Little Toaster To the Rescue and when I saw him yesterday, I thought that he would be the perfect mate for him but when I was younger I only watched it for fun _**

In Georgette's room, she was in her usual stop

"I need to love someone my own size"She thought sounding desperate since her boyfriend left her as she was upside down

Just then, Rita came in and that's when she saw her then turned back right-side up

"Rita...what are you doing here?" She said in her sexy normal voice

"I was just wondering if we would spent some time together" She said wanting to have another girl with her

This made the poodle sat down in front of her with her paws crossed and Rita did the same as her

"So...what do you wanna talk about?" The Saluki said

"Well...I need someone who is brave, smart and kind" She sad rolling on her back looking up-side down

"Wht about...Tito...he seems like a nice guy" She suggesting wondering why he gone downstairs

"He not my type of dog...I need someone like you" She said getting up and sitting be her side

"Me? but I'm a female" She said in shock

"Yeah" She said about to lick her cheek but Rita slightly dodged it

"Is something wrong" She said confused

"Are you sure this is the right time...you just got out of a relationship" She said resulting to why Tito left

"Yes" She said putting her right paw over her shoulder leave Rite to ask what she meant

"I wanna be your girlfriend" She said explained confessing her love for her

With those words, he stuck her deep because she loved Dodger but he moved on and now...it's time for her to do the same as well so she cuddled with her girlfriend

Meanwhile at the park, Winston was watching dogs play while Fagin was all cuddled up to him and to tell you the truth, Fagin never thought anyone would catch his attraction cause he was a perry old pickpocket thief but now he had found the love of his life

"I've never been off the streets before" He said snuggling up to him

"Well...when you have money you can do anything" He said before kissing his bold head

They continued to watch the dogs when Winston heard a wine and asked his boyfriend of it was him but Fagin said that it was not him so Winston wondered and then the sound started up again

Fiagin sat up and got up then gone into the woods to try to find what was making that noise but Winston worried about him

"Now...where is he going?" He said looked at the direction he was going

In the woods, Fagin searched all around until he was a little brown furball behind a blush

"That's unusual" He said rubbing his head, he slowly looked behind to peek, it was a Chihuahua but when it saw his hand, he scarred away

He them knew he was judging by his whimpering, abandoned and scared so as much he loves animals, he slowly searched for him again walking forward but after a while, he found him hiding in a ditch all shaking with fear

He put one leg in and reached in to grab him but he was scared to death so he had an idea, so got out a treat from his pocket and held it out

"It's okay...I'm not going to hurt you" He said calming his nerves and smiling so sweetly cause the Chihuahua so slowly stand up and walked t his hand as well as sniffing the bacon

"It's okay" He said again a little softer and the dog took a bite of it then Fagin held out both hand for him to get on but the Chihuahua thought if he found a home cause the place he was at was a adoption center

He was he was a good and kind man, his tail wagged then jumped into his hand then stood up and placed his in his arms like a baby before walking away out of the woods

Soon after, Winston was sighing in disappointment until he saw his lover making him smile forgetting about his worries

"Fagin, where have you been? He said as he sat down beside his boyfriend

"I just found a lost dog" He said before revealing him in his arms

"Wow" He said having a close look

"I found him in the woods all alone" He replied to his lover

"He's cute" He sweetly said reaching out for him but it scared him and hid deep in his coat leave Winston to look at him

"He's shy and scared" Fagin said

"Well...what are you going to do with him? He questioned

"He'll stay with me" He said patting his head

Winston and him just enjoyed themselves until the Chihuahua's stomach started to growl making then bold man notice

"I better get him home" He said getting up from the bench but before going, Winston got up and kissed his cheek

"Come back soon" He said making the other smile and blush but he just walked away with a loss for words then Winston just sat down and stayed for a while

* * *

><p>While Fagin was walking, he was also talking to the dog; saying that he's gonna love the boat-house and his five other dogs as he walked to the Foxworth Residence<p>

Jenny who was still staring at the picture, shed another tear as it ran down her cheek then Tito licked it away

Jus then, she heard a knock on the door and as Tito jumped off to go to it, she sat the picture up again before getting down from the chair and to the door

She opened it expecting it to be her dad but it was Fagin instead

"Fagin...where's my dad? She said

"Your dad is going to be gone for a while and until then...I'll stay with you" He said coming into the house

All Jenny did was close the door and went into the kitchen to play more of her piano cause it's what cheers her up when she's feeling down and Fagin followed her as well as Tito

She sat down on her seat and started playing with her friend sitting beside her plus Tito saw the Chihuahua in his pocket and was quickly overwhelmed but wait...he's a heterosexual, he couldn't be possibly attracted to him but love quickly took over so he walked over and jumped on the seat

The Chihuahua peeked out of the pocket and saw the other Chihuahua which scared him so he went back into his pocket in fear of shaking leaving Tito dumbfounded and weird cause the only time tried to make a move was on Georgette but he seemed different

Fagin asked Jenny if she could teach him how to play and she responded yes to him so she guided his fingers on the right keys

Meanwhile at the park, Winston was getting hungry himself so he decided to get up and head home but as he was walking, he was humming a song and when he got to the door, he got his keys out of his pocket and opened the door forcing Fagin to hear it so he alerted Jenny that it was time for him to go

"Okay...we'll start when you get back" She said facing him and he kissed her forehead before getting up

Upstairs, Georgette and Rita were licking each other with passion and lust

"I love you" Georgette said with her eyes half-closed

"Me too" Rita said before the two nuzzled making each moan at the feeling until Rita heard her name being called so she alerted his lover

"I gotta go" She said getting off of her making the poodle get up herself

"Goodbye" She said as she gave her a passionate kiss before pulling away and going out the door then downstairs as Georgette just laid on her bed with a smile on her face

She saw Tito ready to go as well as they master who opened the door and Winston walking in

"Your leaving? He said facing in

"Yes" He said and Winston kissed him on the lips before asked him if he could come over sometime

"Sure" He said smile after pulling away and went out the door

"See ya" He said as the two dogs went to his scooter

"Maybe we can make another date sometime" He said blushing

"We'll see" He said joking before turning around heading to his scooter, put his dogs in the cart and got on, started it up then drove back to his boat-house

**_Here you go but before Upload this, I would like to point out that if you don't like these pairings then don't you dare comment and if you ignore what I said and comment anyway then I'll delete it _**

**_I also did a little crossover with putting Alberto in this but the 13th Ghost and discussed this and she agreed that he could be Tito's current mate _**


End file.
